Conflict Resolution
by Persiana13
Summary: Superman makes an attempt to resolve the constant bickering between Persiana and Miss Marvel.  Insanity Ensues! Takes place in the DC Persiana-verse.


**Conflict Resolution **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana. _

One Shot 

"You're dead, bitch!"

Carol Danvers, the blonde powerhouse Miss Marvel, shrieked loudly as she pursued a white-haired were-lioness. The lioness was Farrah Willows, the heroine Persiana. She leapt over a cafeteria table,

"You'll never take me alive, Barbie!"

She sprinted underneath another table. Carol growled and overturned it, all the food landing on various members of the League. Then, the two ran out of the cafeteria.

Clark Kent, the Kryptonian hero Superman, was shocked as he saw the destruction,

"What happened?"  
Guy Gardner, one of the Green Lanterns, pulled pasta out of his hair,

"Guess."

Ice shook her head,

"Oh, my. It seems Farrah has really upset Carol this time."

Fire looked at her costume and felt her hair,

"Those two tramps ruined my hair."

Flash smirked,

"You always did look good enough to eat, anyway."

The Brazilian model glared,

"I'll deal with you later."

Booster laughed,

"She's gonna break out the whip on you now, Flash."

Bea shot a fleeting glance, chuckling nervously,

"Whip, right."

She made a mental note to do that later.

Superman folded his arms,

"Those two have got to stop this."

He flew after them.

In a few minutes, the Man of Steel found the two women. They had knocked themselves out and were currently being examined by Dr. Mid-nite. Wonder Woman and J'onn were looking over the damage done. The Martian Manhunter sighed,

"How do two women cause so much destruction?"

Batman folded his arms,

"Those two are out of control."

Superman said,

"That's it! I'm going to end this once and for all."

**A few minutes later… **

Persiana and Miss Marvel woke up and found themselves tied up in the cafeteria of the Watchtower. The blonde Air Force major grunted,

"What the hell? What's going on?"

Superman entered the room,

"Now, I see you two are awake."

With him were Wonder Man and Wonder Girl. Superman continued,

"Now, I want you two ladies to look around the room and tell me what you see."

The were-lioness looked around as best she could and quipped,

"Something tells me we need get a better interior decorator."

Donna giggled at that. Wonder Man rolled his eyes,

"What Superman is trying to say is…we think you two are out of control and we want you to put this rivalry behind you."

Farrah said sweetly,

"I want to…"

She glared at Carol,

"If this bitch stops going after my man and learns she isn't Little Miss Perfect."

The blonde shot back,

"You should feel grateful for what I've done! I managed to overcome obstacles for women in the Air Force!"

The lioness rolled her eyes,

"Oh, please. The only thing you overcame was your constant desire to be the center of attention."

Miss Marvel shouted,

"Look who's talking! I'm surprised you don't have a rep as a slutty tramp!"

Farrah shot back,

"I have discerning tastes, which is more than I can say for half the guys in the Watchtower you've slept with!"

Miss Marvel wanted to break free of her bonds, but she was tied up with Diana's magical lasso and could not break free. Superman ordered,

"That's enough!"

The two feuding women looked at Superman. The Last Son of Krypton ordered,

"Now, you two are going to clean this mess up after we let you go."

Farrah rolled her eyes,

"Why should I clean up a mess Barbie over here started?"

Carol shouted,

"I started? You threw a pie in my face!"

Farrah screamed,

"Only because you were looking at my boyfriend again!"

Superman shouted,

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Wonder Woman shook her head,

"By the gods, these two fight like children."

Donna shrugged,

"Perhaps, but it is fun to watch them squabble."

Superman was on his last nerve as he said slowly,

"Now, clean up the cafeteria."

Persiana stood up from her chair, slipping out of her restraints,

"Fine, I'll do it. But this only proves that Barbie can't clean up her own messes herself. She has to drag someone else into it."

Carol growled,

"I swear, when I get let go, I'm gonna skin you alive."

**Later… **

Leaving Wonder Girl to watch the two of them, Superman and Wonder Woman were talking with some of the other senior League members. Flash smirked,

"I got fifty bucks those two'll trash the cafeteria even worse than before."

Shayera looked at him,

"You are an idiot. If anyone can get those two to settle things, it's Superman."

Batman shook his head,

"It's a waste of time. Those two will kill each other until one of them dies."

Superman dismissed it,

"Come on. You seriously think two people can hate each other for this long?"

Farrah walked in the room at that moment, smiling widely. She grinned,

"Hi, guys."

J'onn asked,

"What are you doing here? Did you finish the clean up already?"

The lioness shook her head,

"Technically, yes."

The smile on her face got the rest of the team worried. Superman said,

"Farrah, are you up to your tricks again?"  
Farrah feigned innocence,

"Why, Superman, I'm surprised at you. Do you honestly think I would do something to jeopardize your efforts at the two of us to resolve our issues?"

Superman immediately flew to the cafeteria and noticed…it was clean. Really clean, and Miss Marvel was putting the supplies away. Clark shook his head,

"Why is Farrah smiling then?"

He then said,

"Well, it appears I was right. You two can bury your rivalry when you want to."

He walked down the hall and into his room. As soon as the door slipped open, however, he screamed,

"WHAT IS ALL THIS?"  
The others looked in and noticed Superman's room was totally trashed. The lioness shrugged,

"Well, Carol and I both agree on one thing; we didn't like cleaning the mess up, so, now, you can clean the mess in your room."

She narrowed her eyes,

"This is a private war, and I don't want anyone interfering with it."

She turned and walked away. Clark groaned,

"Where did I go wrong?" 

End of One Shot


End file.
